Robot Battle
Robot Battle is a 90th episode on Season 2 of The Gumbapedia Show.This fanfic is rated FAO. If you are under 13 DO NOT read this story. Please go to a different page. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Bobert Anais Minor Characters Nicole Richard Penny The Eggheads Lesile Tobias Tina Alan Ocho Carrie Teri Carmen Dr. Butt Principal Brown Trivia *This is the second time Bobert stole Gumball's life. *The episode is sequel to The Robot. *This is a fourth fanfiction is rated FOA. *This is a third fanfiction that has cussing. *Bobert refers The Terminator. *This the fourth fanfiction that has blood. Synopsis Gumball must battle Bobert to win his life back. Transcript (Episode starts at school) Gumball: What should we do? Darwin: We can go to the libraby. Gumball: Okay. Darwin: I heard that you talked to Penny today. At the Libraby ( In the libraby, it's was quiet.) Darwin: It's quiet. Gumball: No one hasn't come. Darwin: Well... there a someone who is charage. Gumball: There! Darwin: What did you found? Gumball: Come on, let's find out? (When they come in 7 feet away for the computers, they notice someone coming.) Darwin: Someone's coming! Gumball: Is it a ghost, a cloud, a frog? Darwin: A frog? ???: No. Gumball and Darwin: Bobert! Bobert: What are you doing? Gumball: We're getting a book. Bobert: menacingI'm stealing Gumball's life! Gumball: What?! Not again! I'm sick of you stealing my life! Darwin: Let's run! Gumball: No! Let's talk to him. Darwin: Get out of here! Gumball: We get in bad to worse! Bobert: Initiating combat mode! Gumball: Run away! Darwin: There's the exit! Gumball: Let's go! At the house Darwin: What we've going to do? Gumball: Stay here. Darwin: Okay. (Someone walks in.) Anais: Why are you here? Gumball: We were at the libraby when someone came to get us. (Before they could continued their sentence, they heard sounds coming from their room.) Darwin: What was that? Gumball: Let's go check out my room. In Gumball and Darwin's room Darwin: Someone crashed into our room! Anais: Let's find out who it is! Gumball: Look! There's a hole through the window! Darwin: And there's footprints heading to Mount Dump. Gumball: Come on guys! We got until 8:00pm to find out who it is! At Mount Dump (The three of them came) Gumball: We're here! Darwin: Wait. Where is he? Anais: At the top. Darwin: Well. Let's just find him. (While they are seaching, Gumball climbes to the top.) Gumball: Hey! I found him! It's Bobert! (Darwin and Anais run up) Gumball: And he's standing right behind me. Darwin: Run! Gumball: Wait. Just calm down. (To Bobert) Hey! What do you want? Bobert: There you are! Darwin: Okay. Run! (They both run.) Anais: Hey, can't we just shock him? Gumball and Darwin: No! Gumball: It's impossible to fight him. Anais: Sorry, I didn't know that. Gumball: Okay. I'll fight him. Bobert: What you want? Gumball: Uh.... fight you. Bobert: Very well. *Puches Gumball* Gumball: Hey! Why did you do that?! Darwin: Just fight him. Gumball: Time to get dangerous! (Gumball tried to fight him. But, Bobert punched Gumball again.) Darwin: Get up! Gumball: I'm okay. I'm just...Severly hurt. Bobert: There. Gumball: My turn. *Gets up* (Gumball tried to puch him, But, Bobert kicked him.) Gumball: Okay.I can't do it. Darwin: Well... We need to finsh him. Gumball: Hmmm...... Darwin: I know! Anais: Can we shock him? Gumball and Darwin: No! Anais: Okay. Gumball: We need something else than that. Darwin: Just fight him! Gumball: Okay! (Gumball tried, but it failed) Darwin: No, not that. Gumball: So, two choices, fight him... Anais: Or I can shock. Gumball: Well... I chose number 1. Darwin: You're going to get killed! Gumball: Since we got no choice, we choose number 2. Darwin: Then, let's finsh this battle and get the helmet back! Gumball: First, we need to hide from him. Then, you come in and let him follow you. Darwin: How? Gumball: By using this wood square. Anais: But, there's no carpet! Gumball: Oh.Okay. Anais: No! We need something to shock him! Darwin: Oh. You mean this one? *Takes out a thing* Anais: Where did you get that? Darwin: From the police. Gumball: Great! Now let's get started! Darwin: Okay. Gumball: We need a rope to pull him up. Bobert: What? Gumball: Nothing. Darwin: We left the rope at home. Gumball: Oh, Shit. Anais: Well... Gumball: I want to fucking kill him! Darwin: What?! Gumball: Never mind. Bobert: Then, why the fucking hell you just going to stand there?! Darwin: Okay, Plan B. Anais: I think were on Plan C. Darwin: Okay. We need to go- Gumball: No more! He's too strong and i'm too hurt. Anais: I have a idea! Gumball: What is it? Anais: I got nonthing. Gumball: If there is only... Darwin: There a bucket of water. Gumball: Oh, okay. Anais: Great idea! Gumball: Okay, we have... what time is it? Darwin: It's 8:25p.m. Gumball: Holy shit! Darwin: Mom is going to kill us. Anais: We got to finsh this. Gumball: Then, be quiet or will be caught. Anais: Let's retreat. Darwin: Plus, Gumball's left hand is bleeding. We need a bandage. Gumball: Let's go! I don't have time for this!(Start to walk away) Darwin: Let's go with him. Anais: We can call him a bitch. Darwin: Yeah! But, how are we going to get down here! Anais: Well, Let's jump! (Then they jump off the mountian) (The two of them land safety where Gumball is while Bobert lands the ground hardly) (Everybody gasps) Gumball: Are you okay?! Bobert: Hell, no! I think I have severe burns and a broken arm.... (Scene cuts to Elmore hospital where Bobert lies in a bed and the episode ends.) Gallery 212px-BobertGumball.png 400px-TheGI49.png 400px-Helmet022.jpg 400px-Darwin and the baguette-Brazilian aired episode-the helmet.jpg 400px-Helmet025.jpg 400px-Helmet020.jpg 212px-Microwave15.jpg 212px-830px-TheClub49.png 400px-TheClub48.png 400px-Jumping Darwin.jpg 0147.jpg 0146.jpg 212px-TheKnights67.png EN CP CLPGUM0023 01.jpg Gumball gumball-the-robot 240x135.jpg 212px-TheBet59.png 212px-TheBet54.png Category:FAO Fanfiction Category:Season 2 Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Main Roles of Bobert Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Censored Episodes